Year:1962
Bands Formed * Booker T. & the M.G.'s * The Hollies * Manfred Mann * The Righteous Brothers (founded as The Paramours) * The Rolling Stones * Status Quo * The Swinging Blue Jeans Singles Released *Green Onions Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Misirlou Dick Dale and The Del-Tones *Bring It On Home to Me Sam Cooke *My Baby Just Cares for Me Nina Simone *Do You Love Me The Contours *Telstar The Tornados *You've Really Got a Hold on Me The Miracles *Johnny B. Goode Chuck Berry *Boom Boom John Lee Hooker *She's Got You Patsy Cline *He's a Rebel The Crystals *Twistin' the Night Away Sam Cooke *Pipeline The Chantays *Don't Make Me Over Dionne Warwick *These Arms of Mine Otis Redding *The Loco-Motion Little Eva *The End of the World Skeeter Davis *Le temps de l'amour Françoise Hardy *Love Letters Ketty Lester *The James Bond Theme John Barry *Rhythm of the Rain The Cascades *Stubborn Kind of Fellow Marvin Gaye *Up on the Roof The Drifters *Cry to Me Solomon Burke *Night Train James Brown *Monster Mash Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers *Wonderful Land The Shadows *Twist and Shout The Isley Brothers *Anna (Go To Him) Arthur Alexander *Tell Him The Exciters *You Don't Know Me Ray Charles *Nothing Can Change This Love Sam Cooke *I Can't Stop Loving You Ray Charles *Comin' Home Baby! Mel Tormé *All Alone Am I Brenda Lee *Look on Yonder Wall Elmore James *Return to Sender Elvis Presley *Sherry The Four Seasons *Love Me Do The Beatles *You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover Bo Diddley *Let's Dance Chris Montez *You'll Be Mine Howlin' Wolf *Dream Baby (How Long Must I Dream) Roy Orbison *Desafinado Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd *(The Man Who Shot) Liberty Valance Gene Pitney *I Hear Voices Screamin' Jay Hawkins *Hey! Baby Bruce Channel *Uptown The Crystals *Stranger Blues Elmore James *You Beat Me to the Punch Mary Wells *Sealed With a Kiss Brian Hyland *I'll Try Something New The Miracles *Something's Got a Hold on Me Etta James *He's Sure the Boy I Love The Crystals *Soul Bossa Nova Quincy Jones *Workin' for the Man/Leah Roy Orbison *Big Girls Don't Cry The Four Seasons *Surfin' Safari The Beach Boys *Chains The Cookies *She Thinks I Still Care George Jones *Latin'ia The Sentinals *You'll Lose a Good Thing Barbara Lynn *Lover Please Clyde McPhatter *Madeleine Jacques Brel *Little Town Flirt Del Shannon *La Bamba Ritchie Valens *Guitar Tango The Shadows *I'm Blue (The Gong-Gong Song) The Ikettes *It Might as Well Rain Until September Carole King *Beechwood 4-5789 The Marvelettes *Scream Ralph Nielsen and The Chancellors *Mashed Potato Time Dee Dee Sharp *If I Had a Hammer Peter, Paul and Mary *Where Have All the Flowers Gone The Kingston Trio *She's Mine Hasil Adkins *The One Who Really Loves You Mary Wells *Hitch Hike Marvin Gaye *Breaking up is hard to do Neil Sedaka *Good Luck Charm Elvis Presley *Watermelon Man Herbie Hancock *Sheila Tommy Roe *Mama Didn't Lie Jan Bradley *Any Day Now (My Wild Beautiful Bird) Chuck Jackson *Only Love Can Break a Heart Gene Pitney *She's Not You Elvis Presley *The Lonely Bull (El Solo Torro) Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *Route 66 Theme Nelson Riddle *The Night Has a Thousand Eyes Bobby Vee *Village of Love Nathaniel Mayer *Where Have You Been (All My Life) Arthur Alexander *El Watusi Ray Barretto y su Charanga Moderna *I Remember You Frank Ifield *Soldier Boy The Shirelles *The Wah-Watusi The Orlons *Afrikaan Beat Bert Kaempfert *Hide and Go Seek Bunker Hill *Silver Threads and Golden Needles The Springfields *I Found a Love The Falcons *Strange I Know The Marvelettes *Walk Right In The Rooftop Singers *Nut Rocker B. Bumble & The Stingers *The 2,000 Pound Bee The Ventures *Party Lights Claudine Clark *The Stripper David Rose *Palisades Park Freddy Cannon *I Left My Heart in San Francisco Tony Bennett *Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow The Rivingtons *Cast Your Fate to the Wind Vince Guaraldi *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans *Mixed Up Confusion Bob Dylan *He Hit Me (And It Felt Like a Kiss) The Crystals *Shout! Shout! (Knock Yourself Out) Ernie Maresca *Limbo Rock Chubby Checker *Johnny Angel Shelley Fabares *Dance On The Shadows *My Bonnie Tony Sheridan and The Beatles *Two Lovers Mary Wells *I've Been Everywhere Hank Snow *Never Let You Go The Five Discs *Listen to Me Buddy Holly *Way Over There The Miracles *The Conservative The Orlons *Les bergers Jacques Brel *Break It to Me Gently Brenda Lee *Dream Come True The Temptations *You Need Love Muddy Waters *Don't Play That Song (You Lied) Ben E. King *Boss The Rumblers *Let's Stick Together Wilbert Harrison *Puddin' n' Tain (Ask Me Again I'll Tell You the Same) The Alley Cats *Sag mir wo die Blumen sind Marlene Dietrich *Land of 1000 Dances Chris Kenner *Time Beat Ray Cathode *You Belong to Me The Duprees *It's Raining Irma Thomas *Lovers Who Wander Dion DiMucci *Playboy The Marvelettes *I Need Your Loving Don Gardner & Dee Dee Ford *I'm Hanging Up My Heart for You Solomon Burke *Fortune Teller Benny Spellman *What Time Is It? The Jive Five *See See Rider LaVern Baker *What's a Matter Baby (Is It Hurting You?) Timi Yuro *Love and Fury The Tornados *Any Other Way William Bell *Speedy Gonzales Pat Boone *Reminiscing Buddy Holly *It's Up to You Ricky Nelson *Quando quando quando Tony Renis *I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love With You) Hank Williams with His Drifting Cowboys *I Got It Bad Nina Simone *Let's Go (Pony) The Routers *Keep Your Hands Off My Baby Little Eva *Alley Cat Bent Fabric *Stormy Monday Blues Bobby Bland *I'll Bring It On Home to You Carla Thomas *Things Bobby Darin *Gravy (For My Mashed Potatoes) Dee Dee Sharp *Bobby's Girl Marcie Blane *Jeux interdits Narciso Yepes *Du läßt dich geh'n Charles Aznavour *Slow Twistin' Chubby Checker *You Are My Sunshine Ray Charles *Devil in His Heart The Donays *The White Rose of Athens Nana Mouskouri *Release Me Esther Phillips *Twist, Twist Senora Gary U.S. Bonds *Housewife's Choice Derrick & Patsy *If You Gotta Make a Fool of Somebody James Ray *Swinging on a Star Big Dee Irwin & Little Eva *Let There Be Love Nat King Cole *Young World Ricky Nelson *One Teardrop at a Time Wanda Jackson *King of the Whole Wide World Elvis Presley *Devil Woman Marty Robbins *Make It Easy on Yourself Jerry Butler *Go Away Little Girl Steve Lawrence *Half Heaven, Half Heartache Gene Pitney *The Crowd Roy Orbison *It Keeps Right on a-Hurtin’ Johnny Tillotson *Ginny Come Lately Brian Hyland *Heißer Sand Mina *Soul Twist King Curtis and The Noble Knights *Well I Told You The Chantels *Miss Jamaica Jimmy Cliff *Vacation Connie Francis *Right, Said Fred Bernard Cribbins *I Love You The Volumes *Jelly Bread Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Ride! Dee Dee Sharp *Hey Paula Paul & Paula *Tell Me What He Said Helen Shapiro *Ramblin' Rose Nat King Cole *You Shook Me Muddy Waters *I'm on the Wagon The Ronettes *That's Old Fashioned (That's the Way Love Should Be) The Everly Brothers *Minstrel and Queen The Impressions *I Got a Woman Jimmy McGriff *Shout and Shimmy James Brown *(There Goes) the Forgotten Man Jimmy Radcliffe *Three Hearts in a Tangle James Brown *West of the Wall Miss Toni Fisher *(Dance With the) Guitar Man Duane Eddy *Johnny Get Angry Joanie Sommers *Island of Dreams The Springfields *From a Jack to a King Ned Miller *Cry Myself to Sleep Del Shannon *It's Love That Really Counts The Shirelles *A Picture of You Joe Brown *Hotel Happiness Brook Benton *I Sold My Heart to the Junkman Patti LaBelle & The Blue-Belles *Roses Are Red (My Love) Bobby Vinton *Tous les garçons et les filles Françoise Hardy *Judge Not! Bob Marley *Red Riding Hood and the Wolf Bunker Hill *Busted Johnny Cash *Zwei kleine Italiener Conny Froboess *Experiment in Terror Henry Mancini *Forget Me Not Eden Kane *Lemon Tree Peter, Paul and Mary *Good Golly Miss Molly Jerry Lee Lewis *Wolverton Mountain Claude King *Try a Little Tenderness Aretha Franklin *Greenfields The Brothers Four *Wiggle Wobble Les Cooper and The Soul Rockers *Point of No Return Gene McDaniels *Lovesick Blues Frank Ifield *I Keep Forgettin' Chuck Jackson *Bobby’s Girl Susan Maughan *Mind Over Matter (I'm Gonna Make You Mine) Nolan Strong & The Diablos *My Boomerang Won't Come Back Charlie Drake *Goo Goo Muck Ronnie Cook *Send Me the Pillow You Dream On Johnny Tillotson *Little Diane Dion DiMucci *Yield Not to Temptation Bobby Bland *River of No Return Marilyn Monroe *Desafinado Ella Fitzgerald *Success Loretta Lynn *Looking for a Love The Valentinos *Main Title Theme (From "The Man With the Golden Arm") Jet Harris *When My Little Girl Is Smiling The Drifters *Everybody Loves a Lover The Shirelles *Balboa Blue The Marketts *Lawrence of Arabia - Main Title Maurice Jarre *Don't Break the Heart That Loves You Connie Francis *Next Door to an Angel Neil Sedaka *Les Comédiens Charles Aznavour *Untie Me The Tams *Sack O Woe The Mar-Keys *Lolita Ya-Ya The Ventures *Pop Pop Pop-Pie The Sherrys *Hide Nor Hair Ray Charles *Wim Sonneveld Interviewt Bomans Wim Sonneveld *Snap Your Fingers Joe Henderson *Shake Sherry The Contours *Moliendo Café Hugo Blanco *C'est à l'amour auquel je pense Françoise Hardy *Forward March Derrick Morgan *Let Me Go the Right Way The Supremes *The Ooh-Poo-Pah-Doo Ronnie James Dio & The Prophets *Surfer's Stomp The Marketts *Softly as I Leave You Matt Monro *Mr. Moonlight Dr. Feelgood & The Interns *Every Day I Have to Cry Steve Alaimo *Oh oh chérie Françoise Hardy *Grow Closer Together The Impressions *The Bounce The Olympics *Dancin' Party Chubby Checker *Some Other Guy Richie Barrett *The Swiss Maid Del Shannon *Ebb Tide Lenny Welch *Shout Joey Dee and the Starliters *Who Will the Next Fool Be Bobby Bland *Just Across the Street The Del-Rios *It Only Took a Minute Joe Brown *You Should'a Treated Me Right Ike & Tina Turner *Teen Age Idol Ricky Nelson *Eso beso (That Kiss!) Paul Anka *Thirteen Men (And Only One Gal in Town) Ann-Margret *Rinky Dink Dave "Baby" Cortez *You're Stronger Than Me Patsy Cline *Trouble of the World Mahalia Jackson *Ridin' the Wind The Tornados *The Ballad of Jed Clampett Flatt and Scruggs *When My Little Girl Is Smiling Jimmy Justice *Loop de Loop Johnny Thunder *Lonely City John Leyton *Pop-Eye Stroll The Mar-Keys *In the Jailhouse Now Johnny Cash *Come Outside Mike Sarne *One Cup of Coffee/Snow Boy Bobby Martell/Don Drummond *Hully Gully Callin' Time The Jive Five *Little Young Lover The Impressions *Ohne Krimi geht die Mimi nie ins Bett Bill Ramsey *Why Can't He Be You Patsy Cline *Wimoweh Karl Denver *You Win Again Fats Domino *Fire Gino Parks *It’s Been So Long Ray Stevens *If It's Love (It's Alright) Eddie Holland *Seven Day Weekend Gary U.S. Bonds *Lie to Me Brook Benton *St. Tropez Twist Peppino di Capri *Mashed Potatoes U.S.A. James Brown *Ecstasy Ben E. King *Aber schön war es doch Hildegard Knef *Sing! Johnny O'Keefe *Cindy's Birthday Johnny Crawford *Heart in Hand Brenda Lee *Life's Too Short The Lafayettes *Barbie Kenny and The Cadets *Peace in the Valley Johnny Cash *A Wonderful Dream The Majors *A Steel Guitar and a Glass of Wine Paul Anka *Theme From "Hatari!" Henry Mancini *Ruby Ann Marty Robbins *Blue Train Johnny Cash *You're Still on My Mind George Jones *Silhouettes The Ronettes *Venus in Blue Jeans Jimmy Clanton *I Saw Linda Yesterday Dickey Lee *Come On Little Angel The Belmonts *One Way Out Sonny Boy Williamson II *Pregherò Adriano Celentano *De Burgerij (Les Bourgeois) Jacques Brel *Priča jedne ljubavi Lola Novaković *Pick a Bale of Cotton Lonnie Donegan *The John Birch Society Chad Mitchell Trio *Don't Ever Change The Crickets *The Prince Jackie DeShannon Albums Released * February: John Coltrane - Coltrane "Live" at the Village Vanguard * August: John Coltrane - Coltrane (1962 album) * October 1: The Beach Boys - Surfin' Safari * Charles Mingus - Tijuana Moods * Requiem (Mozart) KV 626 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Wiener Singverein, Other Events Classical music 3 February: first performance of String Quartet No. 2 by Boris Tchaikovsky 7 February: first performance of Symphony No. 1 by Boris Tchaikovsky March 13: first performance of William Alwyns string trio 30 may: first performance of Benjamin Britten's War RequiemCategory:YearCategory:Years